This application represents the creation of a Specialized Program of Research Excellence in Renal Cancer originating from the Renal Cancer Program-in-Development of the newly configured Dana-Farber Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) and the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. The DF/HCC Renal Cancer SPORE includes investigators from all the Harvard affiliated hospitals - the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, the Massachusetts General Hospital, the Brigham and Women's Hospital, and the Children's Hospital Medical Center, as well as the Harvard School of Public Health. Five major projects are supported through this application including: 1) Identification of markers for early detection and monitoring of high-risk RCC populations; 2) Inhibition of VHL-regulated growth factor pathways for treatment of RCC; 3) Combination radiofrequency ablation and antivascular/anitangiogenesis therapy for RCC; 4) Identification of molecular and immunologic correlates of RCC prognosis and responsiveness to therapy, and 5) Dendritic cell/tumor fusions in conjunction with IL-12 as novel immunotherapy for RCC. These projects are integrated by four cores. These are: 1) Administration, Evaluation and Planning; 2) Biostatistics; 3) Tissue Acquisition, Pathology and Clinical Data, and 4) Monitoring. This SPORE application outlines a Developmental Projects Program which includes a plan for selection and review of projects, and eight sample projects that could be considered for support. We also include a Career Development Award Program which outlines a mechanism for the identification, support, and review of talented young investigators in renal cancer. The overall goal of the DF/HCC Renal Cancer SPORE is the translation of biological and technological advances into clinically meaningful advances for patients with renal cancer.